


Platinum Rings And Other Things

by Lelelea



Series: The Dominion [6]
Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, god help us all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Tol Jedi are also private investigators, and for a reasonable fee, Elijah Baley will find your things and return them to you. Tasked with finding a businessman's promise rings, he is caught up in a smuggling ring, a tea party and in the arms of a tall red-haired mercenary whose callsign is Robot and knows his way around the Separatist Senate. Also, his former Master is sick, and it's most likely the flu.His life has never been better.





	Platinum Rings And Other Things

"With all due respect," exclaimed Jedi Master Elijah Baley, "we are Jedi and not at a wealthy man's beck and call! You might as well rename this temple  _Jedi PI!"_

Sullist looked as if she were holding back a snort or a cough, it was difficult to say which. "That is catchy," she said gravely. "But Renarid Al-fadhriyan is a generous beneficiary of the Temple on Tol and it would merely be a small gesture of appreciation for all that he has done for us."

"I understand that," he huffed, "but why cannot anyone else go? We have two Padawans who are raring at the bit to explore the galaxy. Why not send them on this?"

Master Delmarre looked at him. "You need to get out of your garden more often, Master Baley."

He blinked.

"That is hardly a good reason-"

"Your ship and droid await you," said Master Lii-Mub. "Now go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"But-" objected Elijah.

"Master Baley," said the Nautolan, a little angrily. "Go."

As he left, he heard Master Delmarre muse, "You know, Jedi PI is quite a tune. It would be good for business."

"Jedi have no attachments, especially to money," reminded Sullist. "Or drugs. Or loose beings."

"We have to maintain this place somehow, my fellow prudish masters of the Force."

 

 

 


End file.
